


KISS OF THE SPIDERWOMAN [Ballad]

by vanhunks



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Ballad, F/M, Four-lined stanzas, Prose Poem, Rhyme scheme a-b-c-b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanhunks/pseuds/vanhunks
Summary: This poem [ballad] is based on the episode "Gravity" [S05E13], in which Tom Paris, Tuvok and the EMH are sucked into a gravity well when their shuttle crash lands.  Readers who have watched the episode will certainly recognise the scenes, the insects, the emotions that abound in this Tuvok-centred story, written here in poetry form.





	KISS OF THE SPIDERWOMAN [Ballad]

**Author's Note:**

> The poem was inspired by another poem in the literature of my language Afrikaans, "[em]Ballade van die Bloeddorstige Jagter[/em]". The similarities lie only in the poetic form, with four-lined stanzas in the "quatrain" format, a-b-c-b. Further similarities are the "characters" who speak, be they animal, insect or human. These characters are written as "headers" to sets of stanzas. 
> 
> I know this might sound a mouthful, but do bear with the writer. First written 2002.

* * *

**KISS OF THE SPIDERWOMAN**

**As narrated by Tom Paris**

 

**_Preamble_ **

 

Young Tuvok's Vulcan passion once

unbridled madness cried.

With what restraint had he, had hé

the purest love denied?

 

My name is Tom who tells this tale

of love and sadness true.

Young Noss and Tuvok's love was how

I missed my love anew.

 

We all were stranded far away -

class D the planet was.

where we encountered Noss, the girl,

had fourteen seasons pass.

 

Survived alone by planet's yield

of spiders friend and foe;

"To eat's to live" she coldly said

"else die and be john doe."

 

**_Chorus of Spiders_ **

This land is land of ours which we

were first to see was good,

it is our birthright, why did she,

did shé declare us food?

 

**_Narrator_ **

To tell the truth, you spid'ry breed,

before you speak with haste -

to eat what's not our custom's root,

you're an acquired taste!

 

**_Queen of the Spiders_ **

Arachnids we, of ancient myth

Too poisonous to eat;

But she, young Noss was soon adept

at milking us for treat.

 

**_Narrator_ **

A shuttle crash of great alas,

made us new inmates weak.

Methought my brain was knocked awry

when hearing this girl speak

 

**_Noss_ **

I'll take you to my own abode -

a ship that once was mine;

There are great dangers lurking here,

with me you'll be just fine.

 

**_Narrator_ **

I'll grant her words were well meant true

the injured Noss declared,

but I could see her gaze direct

her looks with Tuvok shared.

 

**_Tuvok_ **

I'd say we'd have to make attempts

to rescue us from this,

no doubt they're on the watch for us

ere logic turns to bliss.

 

**_Narrator_ **

I fiddled and was glad when Doc

came online as I tried,

For one big problem he could solve

translate for us with pride.

 

I spoke about my special friend,

I loved her very much;

Oh yes, admitted to young Noss

how longed I for her touch.

 

Hey, Tuvok! You have eyes to see

how you have won young Noss;

Your wife is very far away

so woo what's not your loss.

 

**_Chorus of Spiders_ **

For shame, Tom Paris, how could you

insult poor Tuvok's pride?

His Vulcan honour is his life

to his T'Pel he's tied.

 

**_Queen of the Spiders_ **

And even though your words have truth

and Tuvok passions fight;

it was not very nice of you

remind him of his plight.

 

**_Narrator_ **

On this, and this alone I'm clear:

in love with him she is.

If Tuvok does not wish to feel

her broken heart is his.

 

**_Tuvok_ **

Her kiss was on my lips so soft

slight tremble made me start;

I felt remembered passions fire

As she beguiled my heart.

 

But she was not for me my fate

nor lasting love's decree,

and without thought rejected her

and waved away her plea.

 

**_Chorus of Spiders_ **

Young Tom was right, our Vulcan friend,

for once to lose control;

and take young Noss away from here

and keep our numbers whole.

 

**_Narrator_ **

His meditation I disturbed

his Vulcan heart was cold.

without condition did she love,

"Don't love me," she was told.

 

I told him what was on my heart,

defended Noss to him.

He did not want to lose control,

to madness not give in.

 

For once did Tuvok love with fire

with Jara lost his mind,

And Vulcan master trained him right

to purge him from such kind.

 

her feelings he dismissed with scorn

unfettered from the start,

for how could she such love for him

keep fetters on her heart?

 

I knew just how he felt, my friends

I trust you understand;

My own B'Elanna did succeed

to train me to her hand.

 

I cautioned him to let her down

as gently as he could,

for his emotions he controlled

as no one ever would.

 

**_Chorus of Spiders_ **

We've come to love her as our own

our Queen she was to us;

for we could understand the need

to see survival thus.

 

And though we're glad to see her go

and leave our kind alone,

we never meant for her to feel

she's treated like some stone.

 

**_Narrator_ **

As much as we've adapted here

we were not sad to leave,

as all transported to our ship

and Tuvok Noss bereave.

 

When I complained that my true love

did miss me not as I;

He said that months and days alike -

her loss was as the sky.

 

Insult me not with words as those

romantic notions hold:

for underneath his Vulcan clad

there lay a heart of gold.

 

**_Conclusion_ **

There was to be a happy end

when Noss was taken home,

for Tuvok's meld left measured steps

with love she'll never roam.

 

From this love story I have learnt

to be insane in bliss,

And dearly let my lips take part

in Spiderwoman's Kiss.

 

*** 

 


End file.
